


New Message

by AbelQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Monologue, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/pseuds/AbelQuartz
Summary: Steven calls Connie. It isn't the first time. It won't be the last.Jam Bomb 2K19 - Free Day





	New Message

_click_ **  
**

“Hey, Connie! It’s me again. Just thought I’d call and leave a message, been a little while. Um, just keeping you updated on things, on how things are going with the Gems and all. You know, been a pretty busy summer.

“Pearl’s down at the barn with Peridot, and I think they’re still tinkering with the spaceship - you know, from when my dad and me pretended to go to space, and then Pearl actually took me and stuff? They think they can get some low-orbit flights with it. But the Uncle Andy said a lot about all the permits that they would have to get and all the radio signals and he got into a yelling match with Peridot over the phone. Pearl’s working it out, though.

“Oh! Cat Steven and Lion are good! She’s getting really big, but he still lets her sleep on him. I double-checked with Vidalia, and all the cats are still in good homes. Most of them are still in Beach City. I hope they’re still inside cats. I read one of the articles from that science site you told me about, and it said that outdoor cats can sometimes do bad stuff for the environment, so I guess we just have to keep an eye on Lion. But he only really eats those weird Gem things.

“…I’ve been taking online classes for the summer, too. It gives me something to do instead of playing video games all the time. Dad’s good with paying for them, and he respects it, even if we’re not really sure about looking at colleges. I thought a lot about what you asked that one time. I want to be a music major, maybe music theory, whatever that’s about. I couldn’t be a doctor like your mom, though, too much stuff to memorize - and I can just spit on people, right? I don’t think they’d allow that in a hospital. Heh, heh heh… Yeah…

“Um… Amethyst’s been going out a lot. She hangs out at the barn. Garnet’s away, too, but we don’t know where she goes. I’m just here in the house, working on classes and thinking about things. There aren’t that many missions right now, not after we got back for Homeworld. We’ve just been here. I’ve come over and talked to your mom and dad, too.

“…

“Hey, Connie? I know that your mom’s kept your phone. I know she doesn’t want to tell me, but she keeps track of it. You know how I know? Because I remember when your mailbox was full, and that there’s an automated message, and after all these weeks it’s still not filled up. Your number’s still here. I remember when you made that message. Do you remember? We were at your house, and you had just got a new phone and we spent an hour trying to make you sound as good as possible on the message when you were supposed to be studying. That was a long time ago. But that’s your voice now.

“I think I’ll ask dad about visiting you tomorrow. It’s a nice drive, and it’s a Saturday, so we should be good.

“…

“Dr. Maheswaran? I’m sorry. I… I’m sorry that I got mad at you when you told me. I thought that I could… You know, like Lars, but - I understand, I think? I didn’t want to believe it, and I - I still don’t. That’s why I’m still calling. It’s good to hear her voice. A-and I’m sorry, I know it’s wrong, to pretend, but I can’t - I just, I m- I can’t, I didn’t know it would hurt like this - “

“…

“…

“I’m - I’m going up, tomorrow. Can I come over after? Jus’ to talk. I-I need someone to talk to. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I… Call me, okay?”

“…

“Connie, I l- ”

“…

“Call me, please.”

_click_


End file.
